Waves made of stars
by Ninadesucre
Summary: William Smee, contramaestre del Jolly Rogers, guarda más de un secreto para sí del que podrías imaginar. La noche previa al ataque del infame John Silver, quién busca bañar el navío con la sangre de Killian, Smee se sincera con la única persona del barco que podría comprenderlo y escucharlo: una sirena que el capitán guarda receloso para sí para poder usarla en su propia venganza.


**"** **Wave made of stars** **" nació siendo un fanfic de la serie "** _ **Erase una vez**_ **" (OUAT), pero que bien se desvincula prácticamente de su inspiración madre, pues fue concebida a partir de la idea de darle una historia propia al personaje "Smee" del cuento de Peter Pan. Waves contiene no solo tramas y personajes originales sino también referencias a obras literarias (como La isla del tesoro o más tarde El mago de Oz).**

 **Así mismo coge prestada a un personaje original de mi amiga** _ **faceitxtiger**_ **, River la sirena. A ella le agradezco el apoyo con ésta historia, pues no estaría publicada sino fuera por ella! ;)**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I. La mota negra**_

" _We are pirates at sea with the world at our feet,_ _  
_ _Sailing on_ _waves made of stars_ _,_ _  
_ _A princess needs a friend where the laughter won't end,_

 _that's worth more than a prince who can charm_ "

Hacía más de dos semanas que habían dejado _Nunca Jamás_ , atravesado el cielo y las estrellas hacia otro mundo bien distinto al que ella conocía, y habían atracado en el puerto del paraíso pirata por excelencia, _Tortuga_. No sabía muy bien si ese sería su destino final, vendida como una valiosa mercancía al mejor postor… Pero poco le empezaba a importar dado que la huida resultaba del todo imposible ahora que la habían arrancado de su medio y de su hogar. Ella pertenecía al mar, con su gente, con las sirenas, en aquel mundo dónde nadie envejecía y el tiempo parecía detenido.

Aún podía dar _gracias_ de no encontrarse maniatada, encadenada como un animal salvaje al mástil del navío (aunque por supuesto no se sentía para nada _agradecida_ , solo se repetía aquello como excusa para no enfurecerse más y acabar actuando por instinto cometiendo así una estupidez, mermando sus posibilidades de escapar y salvarse en un futuro). La sirena, River, apretó los labios con fuerza y bajó una vez más su mirada, viendo aquellas piernas _tan humanas_ que habían sustituido su cola para así hacerla _más fácil_ de transportar a bordo.

Fue subiendo la mirada, se contempló a sí misma en un pequeño pedazo de espejo que había conseguido _requisar_ antes de que los hombres de Hook se deshicieran de él por miedo a siete años de desdicha. No estaba mal, tuvo que admitir. El vestido le venía como guante al dedo, no como las ropas holgadas y malolientes que algunos piratas le habían ofrecido en sus inicios. Aunque la tela era clara y el barco no era un sitio que digamos _muy limpio_ , era de un blanco roto con algún detalle en azul vivo que le hizo recordar la mar en calma, se había conservado perfectamente. Lo que era de extrañar, pues era ropa de mujer y estaba segura de que nadie de la tripulación tenía la talla adecuada para vestirlo (además, _se recordó_ , todos eran hombres).

Salió tímidamente del camarote arrastrando los pies y primero asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no había muchos presentes. Era mediodía pero, al haber atracado en Tortuga, la mayoría de los piratas habían tardado un suspiro en abandonar el barco en busca de emociones diferentes a las vividas en altas mares. Divisó a Peter enseguida, su único amigo en aquel navío, pues su cabello rojizo era fácil distinguible entre los hombres de Hook, y lo llamó en voz baja. El joven volteó inmediatamente, dejando la conversación a medias, y le sonrió mientras movía su mano para indicarle que se acercarse. River dudó unos segundos, mirando nuevamente el vestido inmaculado, y pensó en las muchas veces que los piratas habían tratado de burlarse de ella… Quizás esta era otra de sus bromas… Decidió llenarse de orgullo y caminar como si nada le importase, que se riesen lo que quisiesen… Ella estaba deslumbrante.

No fue hasta que le quedaron unos pocos metros que se dio cuenta de quién era el hombre que acompañaba a Peter, se trataba del contramaestre y mano derecha del capitán: el bonachón de Smee. Seguramente no lo había reconocido antes porque no llevaba puesta su usual gorro de lana en la cabeza, lo sujetaba en una de sus manos mientras en la otra tenía hijo y aguja. Parpadeó confundida.

.-¿Qué ha pasado? –El pirata le mostró el pequeño agujero que había en el gorro, cabían un par de dedos por él. River ladeó su cabeza.- ¿No serían más fácil comprarte uno nuevo? Ese ya está muy viejo… Y dentro de poco no tendrá arreglo. –Señaló los múltiples bordados que la prenda tenía ya, había intentado remendarlo en demasiadas ocasiones… Smee sabía que la sirena tenía toda la razón del mundo, sin embargo empezó a darle las primeras puntadas.-

.-Creo que han sido los ratones… -Murmuró en voz apacible mientras cosía poniendo toda su atención en hacerlo lo mejor posible, no quería que quedase un trabajo mal hecho. Debía de preservar su estado original costase lo que costase.- Sabía que te quedaría bien… Tenéis la misma talla. –River miró a Peter buscando explicación, no había visto ninguna chica en el barco desde que había zarpado… Así que no comprendía a quién se estaba refiriendo.- Si quieres puedes pasarte por mi camarote, tengo más ropa… -Sonrió afable pero acabó dando un respingo cuando sin querer se pinchó la yema del dedo gordo con la aguda. Lamió la sangre de su pulgar y comprobó entristecido que el gorro se había manchado con ella. Movió la cabeza para quitarle importancia, aunque River detectó que sus ojos se entristecían y apagaban.- Ya va siendo hora de deshacerse de ella.

.-¿De quién era? –Preguntó curiosa y lo único que recibió fue una leve sonrisa del pirata.-

.-Lo siento, chicos, tengo que irme… El capitán me necesita. –River arrugó su nariz. No había escuchado a Hook llamarle, y juraba por dios que su voz siempre retumbaba por todo el navío cuando llamaba a su contramaestre, así que aquello solo era una excusa para evitar contestar a su pregunta. Quizás los vestidos habían sido suyos y se avergonzaba de admitirlo.- ¿Por qué no bajáis a dar una vuelta? Es un sitio interesante. –Peter abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, horrorizado. No estaba dispuesto a que su amiga vagara por la calles de aquella infame isla… Ya tenía bastante con que pasara horas conviviendo con sus compañeros a bordo.- ¡ _Jajá_ , muchacho, no pongas esa cara de inocente ofendido! Bien todos sabemos que alguna vez también has disfrutado descubriendo los encantos de Tortuga. –Le guiñó un ojo divertido y tras ello dio media vuelta para retirarse a los compartimentos interiores del navío.-

.-Me parece una buena idea. –Repuso River sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Peter resopló no muy convencido de ello… Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.-

* * *

El joven ayudó a la sirena a bajar por la pequeña escalerita que los piratas habían montado para escabullirse a tierra sin que su capitán se enterase, y cuando estuvieron pisando las tabletas del gran puerto de Tortuga una figura se les acercó a toda prisa. Peter dio un bote al ver a una vieja anciana jorobada, cubierta con harapos roñosos, que caminaba agazapada con la ayuda de un pobre bastón que se notaba que demasiados años pesaban sobre él. A primeras Peter pensó que se había acercado a pedirles limosna, pero pronto reparó que la mujer no extendía su mano o una jarra para recibir monedas suculentas.

.-Permitidme, señorita, permitidme. –Susurró la vieja y, sin permiso alguno, cogió la mano de la sirena. River dio un respingo e intentó retirarla pero resultó que la mujer tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.- ¡ _Oh_ , pequeña, que gran descubrimiento eres! –Exclamó divertida y soltó una risotada. River miró a su amigo pelirrojo y éste se encogió de hombros preocupado, dudaba mucho que con tan solo mirar la palma de su mano pudiese adivinar la naturaleza de la chica… Pero no había duda que Tortuga estaba plagada de gente increíble. Peter carraspeó intentando que se notase su incomodidad y la anciana decidiese retirarse, pero únicamente recibió una mirada de soslayo de la mujer. Entonces pudo ver sus ojos, eran verdes, brillantes y, ante su sorpresa, no estaban rodeados por arrugas. No había ninguna marca de viejez en su piel.-

.-Suéltela ahora mismo. –Rechistó el pelirrojo y la anciana soltó la mano de la sirena de inmediato tratando de ocultarse mejor bajo las ropas. River se encogió llevándose la mano al pecho para alejarla de aquella mujer tan extraña y Peter la rodeó con un brazo para acercarla más a él en caso que necesitase más protección.-

.-Por supuesto, por supuesto. –Murmuró y dio unos pasos hacia atrás haciendo ver que cojeaba.- Siento haberles molestado, muchachos, solo quería ofreceros mis servicios de videncia… _Solo eso_ … Solo eso… -Se excusó volteándose con agilidad, más de la que hubiese sido esperada en una anciana.-

Como bien Smee había insinuado, Peter ya había estado en Tortuga con antelación por lo que podía conducir a River por las calles menos… _perturbadas_. La sirena miraba asombrada todo a su alrededor, gente de todas las clases abarrotaban las calles mirando lo que los comerciantes habían sacado en viejas mesas de madera para incitar a los compradores (había toda clase de cosas: desde ropa hasta personas propiamente dichas). River miró a chicas y chicos jóvenes enmanillados a las mesas con expresiones derrotadas, se preguntó al instante si ese acabaría siendo su destino más pronto que tarde.

.-No te detengas, River, vamos. –Dijo el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que la sirena se había quedado atrás mirando a toda aquella gente.- ¡River! –Ella dio un bote asustada y salió corriendo para alcanzarle, pero no llegó muy lejos porque se chocó contra un hombre que _casualmente_ se había interpuesto en su camino. La sirena retrocedió un paso mientras que él cayó al suelo de culo, al hacerlo River se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una pierna… Y que la remplazaba con una de palo.-

.-Perdón. –Alargó su mano para ayudar al hombre a levantarse y éste la aceptó a sabiendas que iba a ser complicado hacerlo por sí mismo.- Siento mucho haberlo tirado al suelo…

.-No te preocupes, querida, un servidor ya está acostumbrado a semejantes trotes. –Aunque ya se había levantado, el hombre aún no había soltado su mano. River lo miró confundida y un poco asustada, por unos segundos la situación le recordó a la anciana… Solo que el hombre debía de rondar los treinta largos y no ocultaba su rostro bajo ninguna capucha, los cabellos morenos rizados le llegaban hasta los hombros y tenía unos ojos verdosos profundos que escondía más cosas de las que River podía comprender. Vio cómo Peter hacía ademán de acercarse, entonces fue cuando el hombre tiró de la pelirroja para atraerla más hacia él, la sirena pudo ver sus ojos brillar con locura.- Bonito vestido. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

.-¡Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaya! ¡ _Pitirriiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ '! –Anderson, uno de los piratas pertenecientes a la tripulación del Jolly Rogers, se acercó tambaleándose hacia Peter mientras dios obraba milagros para que su jarra no se vertiese sobre el pelirrojo.- No te recordaba tan alto… ¡O a lo mejor es que yo he encogido! ¡Quién sabe, ¿verdad?! ¡ _Jajá_! –Empezó a reírse divertido mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su compañero.- ¡ _Ohhhh_! ¡River! ¡Que vestido tan bonito! Pareces… _Un pastelito_. –La sirena arrugó la nariz pues no lo consideró un cumplido, sobretodo porque el pirata lo había pronunciado con tono lascivo.- ¿Y quién es usted? –Preguntó confundido al ver al hombre con una sola pierna.-

.-Un pobre tullido que pide limosna, caballero… -El hombre soltó a River y extendió sus manos hacia el pirata que rehusó su pedida.- Que dios se apiade de su alma. –Murmuró cabreado y se agachó para recuperar la muleta que había caído al suelo tras el encontronazo con River.- Que paséis un buen día en Tortuga, muchachos. –El hombre les sonrió por última vez y se marchó a toda prisa, desapareciendo entre la multitud que llenaba las calles.-

.-Sino fuera imposible… -Peter escuchó que Anderson empezaba a murmurar por lo bajo, al principio pensó que se trataban de delirios de borracho pero rápidamente empezó a prestarle atención cuando siguió parloteando.- Diría que ese hombre era igualito al _Largo_ … ¡ _Ay_ , si ese maleante estuviera vivo! Menudo canalla ese John Silver… –Entonces se separó del pelirrojo y gritó algo hacia la taberna que ninguno de los dos entendió muy bien, segundos más tarde estaba haciendo el camino de vuelta mientras reía a carcajada viva.-

.-No le hagas caso, River, solo es un borracho que no sabe lo que dice… -Pero la sirena supo enseguida que Peter le estaba mintiendo, él también creía las palabras de Anderson bien podía ser ciertas… Y si lo eran, bueno, _eso_ significaba que tenían nuevos problemas.-

A pesar de lo ocurrido, River siguió testaruda con acabar su vuelta por la isla pues no tenía gana alguna de volver a bordo del barco pirata, dónde era prisionera. Peter accedió pero se mantuvo alerta a toda persona que se les acercaba, a veces tenía la sensación que alguien les estaba siguiendo y aquello le preocupaba.

.-¡ _Oh_! –River señaló una de las últimas tiendas que estaba cerca de una hogareña posada dónde ninguno de sus clientes apuraba vasos de ron. Peter parpadeó confundido hasta que entendió lo que la sirena quería mostrarle.- ¡Mira, Pete'! –Lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la pequeña tienda que tenía, como las demás, una mesa en el exterior para mostrar sus objetos más preciados. Había grandes catalejos, mapas antiguos con grandes X marcadas en rojo, botas usadas pero que podían proteger bien del frío, guantes de lana con pequeños agujeros y gorros de todos los colores.- Mira este. –Dijo señalando un gorro rojo en perfecto estado, sin remiendos ni bordados. Peter le sonrió.-

.-¿Se te está ablandando el corazón? –Preguntó picaresco sin dejar de mirar a su amiga.- ¿Estás insinuando que quieres hacerle un regalo _a un pirata_? –La sirena se cruzó de brazos intentando parecer molesta.-

.-¡No es que sea mi persona favorita del mundo! ¿Vale? –Refunfuñó y escuchó la risita del pelirrojo, sus mejillas se colorearon levemente y carraspeó para llamar su atención.- Se ha portado muy bien conmigo, Pete, creo que es el único que ha intentado ayudarme… A parte de ti, quiero decir.

.-Sí, y a mí no me regalas ni un gorro.

* * *

Volvieron al caer la noche, después de haber cenado como reyes en la posada hogareña cerca de la tienda de los gorros, y River danzó hasta situarse delante del camarote del contramaestre del barco. Peter le había preguntado si quería que la acompañara, pero la sirena le había asegurado que todo iba a ir bien… Después de todo solo iba a darle el regalo y, después de darle las buenas noches educadamente, se retiraría a dormir a la habitación que compartía con el resto de piratas.

Smee abrió enseguida, asomando su rostro envejecido por una pequeña abertura para asegurarse de que no había escuchado mal. En cuanto vio a River abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, la habitación desprendía un dulce olor a té recién hecho. Smee sirvió un par de tazas de una vieja tetera y enseguida River dio un sorbito al suyo para saborearlo.

.-¡Está delicioso! –Exclamó y el pirata le sonrió agradecido. Le estuvo explicando que varias millas allá había tierras dónde la gente tomaba el té a una hora determinada de la tarde y lo servían con pastas deliciosas, era toda una tradición. También le aseguró que la infusión que estaba bebiendo procedía de ese país, que él nunca había visto por desgracia pero deseaba hacerlo, había un traficante que traída todo tipo de hierbas e incluso extrañas y divertidas teteras.- ¡Vaya!

.-Creo que Peter estuvo allí una vez… -Siguió hablando casi para sí mismo mientras bebía de su taza de té.- ¡Oh sí, claro que sí, que cabeza Smee, como puedes haberlo olvidado! Peter trajo a mamá Wendy de allí, ¿lo sabías? _Oh Wendy_ … ¿Cómo pude haberla olvidado tan rápido? –Sonrió alegre y se levantó de su asiento para rebuscar entre los armarios, encontró un paquete empezado de galletas y sirvió unas cuantas en un platito para poderlas compartir con River.- A veces creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria…

.-¿Los vestidos eran de Wendy? –Preguntó River, aún curiosa por saber su procedencia. El pirata se quedó en silencio, jugueteando con una de las galletas haciéndola pedacitos… La sirena creyó que no iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra, así que apuró su té y, tras comerse una de las galletas, se levantó dispuesta a irse. Fue entonces cuando recordó que no había ido allí a tomar bebidas calientes, sino a darle un regalo de agradecimiento.- Casi lo olvidaba… ¡Al final voy a estar yo también perdiendo la memoria! –Smee le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.- Te he traído un regalo, lo hemos escogido Peter y yo de una de las tiendas de Tortuga… Espero que te guste.

.-No deberías de haberte molestado… -en cuanto extrajo el gorro rojo de un envoltorio improvisado con folletos de uno de los bares de Tortuga, sus ojos se entristecieron ensombrecidos por los recuerdos que aún no se atrevía a compartir con nadie. Pasó su mano por la tela, era suave y claramente nueva… Su corazón se encogió al pensar en la idea de reemplazar el que tenía. _Solo es un gorro_ , se recordó, _no es como si tirases todo aquello por la maldita borda del barco_.- River…

* * *

Entonces el sonido de las calmadas aguas chocando contra el casco del navío fue substituía por hostiles pasos repiqueteando por la cubierta del Jolly Rogers, algunos alaridos rasgaron la noche y, aunque ninguno podía estar seguro de ello, supieron que se estaba derramando sangre. La sangre de los suyos. Smee se levantó de su asiento y recogió a _Johnny Sacacorchos_ , su fiel sable, de debajo de la mesa, listo para la acción. River se quedó muy quieta, inmóvil en el camarote mientras el viejo pirata avanzaba hacia la puerta.

Pudo contar un par de cadáveres, un par de muchachos que se habían alistado hacía apenas un par de meses… _Nada importante_. Smee cerró la puerta tras de sí, asegurándose de que la sirena no se viera involucrada en ello, pues Hook la necesitaba para sus planes de venganza. No era una simple prisionera y no iba a acabar de ningún modo como aquellos esclavos, su futuro bien podía ser mucho peor.

La tripulación había acudido a la cubierta y prácticamente tenían rodeados a un grupo de hombres armados con sables que rugían en mitad de la noche como bestias salvajes.

.-¡Smeeeeee! –Hook bramó y su voz retumbó por todo el barco. El contramaestre se sobresaltó, preparado para acatar a sus órdenes, pero el capitán no dijo nada más. Se limitó a salir de su camarote con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño, llevaba puesto su garfio dispuesto para la acción pero su rostro detonaba que lo habían cogido en muy mal momento.- ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!? –Quiso saber mientras sus hombres se apartaban para dejarle paso. Hook se situó al lado de su mano derecha y Smee le miró sin saber muy bien que contarle.- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Es que no sabéis dónde os encontráis, rufianes?

.-¡En el Jolly Rogers, espero! –Interrumpió una voz jovial y femenina, la figura dio un paso adelante para presentarse como la líder de aquel pelotón. Al principio iba encapuchada, pero rápidamente retiró la tela de su cara para mostrar su rostro. Una melena rizada de un color cobrizo apagado cayó por sus hombros mientras que sus ojos verdes brillaron bajo la luz de la luna. Peter la reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de la supuesta anciana que los había acechado en el muelle.- ¡Una amiga te saluda, Killian Jones! ¿O debería referirme a ti como el _Capitán Hook_? ¿Quizás James Garfio? ¡ _Bueno_ , qué más da!

.-Yo no tengo amigos. –Amenazó mostrándole su garfio y ella pronto desenvainó un sable mientras avanzaba en su dirección.-

.-Por supuesto que sí. –La chica chasqueó su lengua y miró a los hombres de Hook que le barraban el paso.- Solo vengo a entregarte un mensaje, no creas que he venido a gozar de tu caballerosa hospitalidad. –El capitán movió su cabeza y lentamente sus hombres se fueron apartando poco a poco, la mujer avanzó hacia él dando grandes zancadas y se situó delante del pirata en un santiamén.- Extiende tu mano, Jones. –Pidió mientras ella extendía la suya. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron con malicia, sin poder esperar ni un segundo más.- ¡Extiende tu mano, Killian! –Bramó cuando el capitán no se hubo movido ni un milímetro.- ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¡Es un mensaje! ¡Y los mensajes han de ser entregados! –Con su mano libre, tras haber envainado el sable, cogió la de Hook y lo obligó a extenderla para poderle entregar un arrugado papel blanco.- ¿Ves cómo es más fácil si cooperas? –Le sonrió con falsa inocencia y retrocedió un paso para desviar su mirada hasta la persona al lado del capitán.- Oh tú, pequeño insecto. –Acto seguido escupió a los pies del contramaestre.- El infierno pronto vendrá a buscarte, William. –Sin dilaciones volteó, con un movimiento de mano sus hombres empezaron a retirarse uno a uno.- Buenas noches, caballeros.

Como habían venido, regresaron. River se inclinó para ver mejor, vio como utilizaban las escaleras ocultas que Peter y ella habían usado para ir a dar aquel paseo.

* * *

.-Capitán… -Balbuceó Smee nervioso cuando los hostiles huéspedes se hubieron marchado, el viejo pirata revoloteó a su lado nervioso pero se detuvo en el acto cuando Hook abrió el arrugado papel. En el centro había dibujada una redonda de color negro y bajo ella una hora, las tres de la madrugada.- Capitán… Eso es…

.-La mota negra.

Peter se reunió con Hook en cuanto Smee hubo enviado a todos a sus puestos o bien al camarote. Un poco resignada River tuvo que irse al suyo pues ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a dejarla participar en la conversación. En cuanto se encontraron solos, el pelirrojo le preguntó acerca de que era exactamente ese punto negro y la hora… A toda prisa Hook le explicó que se trataba de una citación pirata, sino entregaba lo que pedían atacarían el Jolly Rogers para cogerlos por sí mismos.

.-¿Pero quién la entrega? No pone nombre. –Hook no dijo nada, se quedó callado mientras observaba detenidamente el papelito. Entonces fue cuando Peter recordó algo, un detalle que había olvidado con el paso de las horas.- ¿El Largo? –El capitán desvió su mirada hasta él, sus ojos fueron como un libro abierto.- ¿Y que puede querer John Silver del Jolly Rogers? Hace siglos que no vemos un buen botín y nuestras despensas cada vez están más vacías. –nuevamente su mirada fue suficiente para captar el mensaje. Sí había algo de gran y singular valor en aquel navío.- ¿River? ¿Y porque iban a quererla a ella?

.-Bueno, es una criatura extraña… Y de seguro que pagarían mucho por ella. –Rechistó entre dientes.- El problema es cómo ha sabido _El Largo_ esa información… Quizás tengamos un topo entre nuestros hombres. ¿Cómo sino iba a saber que River es una sirena?

* * *

Tras haber enviado a todos los hombres, Smee se quedó solo en cubierta y, sin quererlo, sus ojos se fueron directos a las estrellas. El cielo estaba despejado esa noche y podía apreciar a cada una de ellas. _Tan brillantes. Tan distantes_ … Estaba tan concentrado pensando en ellas que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había acercado a él, dio un bote asustado cuando una mano reposó en su hombro. Su corazón se calmó rápido cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de River, suspiró aliviado.

.-Sería mejor que intentaras dormir algo… No creo que esta noche puedas pegar ojo. –No quiso entrar en detalles pero River era suficientemente lista para saber que las cosas no iban bien, que algo malo se estaba acercando.-

.-¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato? –Propuso la sirena y antes de que el pirata pudiese decir nada, se sentó en la cubierta y palmeó el asiento contiguo al suyo.- Vamos, siéntate a mi lado. –Smee miró en dirección al camarote de Hook, el capitán seguramente estaría ocupado trazando planes con Peter para sobrevivir a la noche… Él no era muy bueno en estrategia, así que decidió que la propuesta de River era mejor que quedarse allí plantado sin hacer nada.- ¿Quieres contarme algo? –Preguntó ella y él supo enseguida a que se estaba refiriendo.- Uno de los piratas reconoció el vestido, ¿sabes? –Le comentó y vio en su expresión que no se sorprendía de ello.- ¿A quién pertenecía?

.-A alguien a quién quise. –River le miró sorprendida, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. No se hubiera sorprendido más si le hubiese dicho que eran suyos.- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? –Rio divertido.- ¡Hasta los piratas pueden enamorarse! –Miró de soslayo a la sirena y luego envió una mirada distante al camarote del capitán.- ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia para coger el sueño?

.-Por supuesto. –Sonrió y se inclinó en su dirección, no había nada que gustase más a una sirena que una buena historia.-

* * *

. **FLASHBACK**.

La noche había caído y con ello el viento se había detenido súbitamente, la mayoría de los hombres se habían retirado hacía tiempo a beber las pocas reservas de ron que quedaban o bien a los camarotes compartidos para descansar después de la larga jornada. Una pequeña parte de la tripulación del Walrus aún vagabundeaba por la cubierta tratando de mantener el barco a flote y en la dirección correcta del rumbo, entre ellos se hallaba William Smee. La cubierta del Walrus resplandecía bajo el manto de estrellas que se extendía por el cielo.

Y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban. Las estrellas. Eran increíbles. _Tan brillantes, tan distantes_. Su mayor secreto era que, cuando nadie estaba mirando, le gustaba asomarse por la cubierta y ver todas esas pequeñas luces reflejadas en la marea negra… Era como sentir que el barco estaba navegando por el cielo, sobre ellas. Muchos de sus compañeros se lo quedaban mirando extrañados pero, después de unos meses, habían dejado de preguntar por falta de interés o bien porque las respuestas del joven no eran lo que habían estado esperando. Los piratas debían de ser fieros, temibles, no soñadores y ñoños. Por suerte para él, había demostrado en más de una ocasión que más les valía mantenerlo a bordo… Pues en batalla, no había nadie que pudiese igualarle con el sable.

Se tumbó en la cubierta, dejando su cabeza reposar bajo su brazo. El cielo estaba despejado esa noche, se podían contemplar cada una de las estrellas en el firmamento.

.-¿Qué hace ese? –Escuchó que uno de los piratas jóvenes preguntaba en la lejanía, para buenas o para malas tenía muy buen oído. No se dignó a buscarle en la cubierta, le daba prácticamente igual que su tono de voz hubiese sonado desagradable y burlón.-

.- _Ssht_ , cállate, es William Smee. –Contestó otra voz y acto seguido la primera no dijo nada más. Sonrió para sí mismo sintiéndose orgulloso de que empezase a tener cierta reputación entre los recién alistados a la piratería. Era divertido pensar en todas las historias que se estarían imaginando de él.- Se rumorea que van a hacerle contramaestre.

¡ _Oh_ , vaya, ese sí que era un buen rumor? ¿ _Él_? ¿Contramaestre? ¡Qué gracia!

No es que el puesto no le llamase la atención en absoluto, gozaría de muchos privilegios, pero dudaba que llegase a hacerse realidad… El Capitán Flint, dueño y fundador del Walrus, había muerto hacía apenas dos días; habían tenido que tirar su cadáver al mar para evitar que se descompusiera y trajese enfermedades a la tropa…; y con su muerte, Billy Bones, el contramaestre, había huido a medianoche llevándose, al parecer, únicamente un bote y un viejo cofre de cobre que había pertenecido a Flint.

Sin perder tiempo, John Silver, conocido como _El Largo_ y por sus horrendos e incomibles manjares, se había auto proclamado nuevo capitán del Walrus. A nadie parecía importarle el cambio, muchos lo agradecían, pero William tenía sus dudas acerca de ello.

Suspiró e intentó apartar toda clase de pensamientos de su cabeza. Ya se preocuparía de ello cuando llegase el momento. Ahora, sin duda, lo que debía de hacer era apreciar la belleza de aquel paisaje nocturno. Las estrellas seguían allí, dónde él las había dejado, inmutables a los cambios terrenales… Entonces vio como una de ellas empezaba a caer y decidió pedir un deseo, pues era poco frecuente poder apreciar _una estrella fugaz_ por aquellos lares.

¿Qué podía pedir? No tenía mucho tiempo para decidirlo, un montón de pensamientos y deseos le surcaron la cabeza pero no pudo decidirse por ninguno en concreto. Debía de ser rápido o la estrella caería antes de que pudiese pedir su deseo. Sorprendido vio como la pequeña luz caía y caía… Pero no desaparecía en la noche como sus hermanas fugaces.

No fue hasta segundos más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que la estrella se dirigía exactamente hasta dónde ellos se encontraban. Sobresaltado miró a su alrededor, nadie parecía haberse percato de ese detalle pues todos los piratas tenía las miradas puestas en otras atenciones. Quiso alertarles, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Una luz cegadora les envolvió y Smee no pudo ver nada durante varios minutos. El barco se zarandeó impulsado por grandes olas creadas por la estrella impactada en la marea. Escuchó como alguno de los hombres gritaban asustados, pero él se dijo a si mismo que debía de mantener la calma y corrió a cuatro patas palpando la cubierta hasta que dio con una cuerda. La ató rápidamente a su cintura y el otro extremo a la rejilla que daba a los pequeños almacenes de cubierta. El barco no volcaría, pero se movía con tantas sacudidas que fácilmente alguien podría caer por la borda. El agua le salpicó en varias ocasiones y cuando pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente vio que la tripulación había mermado considerablemente, solo él había tenido la idea de atarse.

El barco había dejado de moverse y, con ello, vio como el nuevo capitán salía a bordo cojeando con su pata de palo para descubrir que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se quedó asombrado al ver el estropicio que era la cubierta. El mástil del Walrus se había agrietado por varias zonas y amenazaba con desplomarse y destrozar el barco en cualquier segundo. Smee se desató a toda prisa y, sin esperar órdenes, se asomó por la cubierta. Algunos cadáveres flotaban junto con tablas de madera que habían formado parte de la barandilla del navío, corrió hasta el bando opuesto y entonces logró divisarlo.

Una pequeña blanca luz se apagaba en la marea, hundiéndose en las profundidades oscuras. Esa debía de ser la estrella que había caído. A toda prisa se deshizo de sus botas y del cinturón dónde colgaba su oxidado sable, se subió a la barandilla y saltó sin pensárselo dos veces. El agua estaba helada y le golpeó con fuerza cuando él insistió en hundirse más, estaba tan fría que notaba pequeñas agujas afiladas clavársele en la piel. Nadó hacia las profundidades, dónde la luz seguía brillando a duras penas.

William había oído hablar sobre personas que habían encontrado estrellas en desiertos, en bosques oscuros o bien en lúgubres montañas. Pero realmente, nunca había conseguido ver una. Lo que sí podía afirmar con total convicción es que quién las encontraba tenía una gran recompensa… Quizás podría venderla a cambio de un buen puñado de monedas de oro.

Se imaginó que debía de ser como una pequeña vela que prendía incluso bajo el agua, que siempre iluminaba la oscuridad pasase lo que pasase; quizás como una roca blanquecina que desprendía haces de luz sin cesar. No podía estar seguro, lo cual era bastante estúpido porque sino sabía de su forma ¿Cómo iba a distinguirla entre tanta agua? Por suerte, la estrella aún seguía iluminando.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, sus pulmones le dolían pidiendo aire y supo que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo bajo el agua, apreció algo. No era una vela, no era una piedra, tan siquiera tenía forma de luz en el firmamento. Se trataba de _una joven_. Sus cabellos dorados eran lo que iluminaban su camino, seguramente eran la luz que él había visto desde lejos. Su piel era pálida, casi traslúcida y pensó que quizás estaba muerta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus brazos flotaban junto con su melena, extendidos hacia arriba sin intención alguna de tratar de nadar contracorriente, una fina tela blanquecina cubría su cuerpo a modo de improvisado vestido. William se impulsó con más fuerza usando piernas y brazos, llegando hasta estar frente a ella. Entonces, ocurrió.

Ella abrió sus ojos y a pesar de estar bajo el agua y no haber más luz que la de sus cabellos brillantes, pudo apreciar un color azul cielo (le recordó al del mediodía, cuando el tiempo estaba calmado y simplemente soplaba una brisa cálida que impulsaba las velas con suavidad). Le sonrió de oreja a oreja como si hubiese estado esperándole durante este tiempo, no parecía importarle que estuvieran rodeados de agua helada. Abrió la boca y, al hacerlo, su expresión se tornó en una mueca de angustia. Smee supo que se estaba ahogando. La agarró con fuerza de la cintura con uno de sus brazos y, con la ayuda del otro y sus piernas, nadó hacia la superficie. Fue más complicado y trabajoso que el hecho de hundirse, puede que porque ahora tenía que cargar con otra persona o bien porque sus pulmones ya no tenían aire para seguir trabajando.

Dio una gran bocanada de aire cuando lograron salir a la superficie y ella empezó a toser para expulsar el agua que le había entrado en los pulmones. El Walrus no se había movido ni un centímetro y comprobó con sorpresa que muchos hombres se habían asomados para ver que estaba ocurriendo, entre ellos apreció perfectamente a John Silver que rápidamente pegó dos gritos para que sus rufianes echaran la escalera de cuerda al agua. El cuerpo de la joven empezó a estremecerse, seguramente por el frío de las aguas y la temperatura, trató de encogerse más contra el pirata para entrar en calor.

.-Vamos a tener que subir. –Dijo él mientras agarraba con una mano la escalera. Ella le miró confundida, como si nunca hubiese visto nada igual, y tardó varios segundos en descubrir a que se refería.- Te ayudaré. –Tras varios intentos fallidos, la joven logró subirla a trompicones. John Silver ya estaba preparado para ayudarla a subir a cubierta cuando estuviese lo suficientemente cerca. El capitán la cogió por un brazo y luego tiró de ella, en un santiamén se encontró sobre el suelo del Walrus.- Gracias, capitán. –Murmuró por lo bajo Smee cuando El Largo le ayudó a subir también.-

.-De nada, chaval, ha sido muy valiente. –Le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a modo de aprobación y movió su mano en dirección a un par de piratas, éstos se apresuraron a recoger la escalera que aún colgaba por la barandilla.- ¡Apartad, zagales! –Bramó cuando vio las intenciones de unos cuantos, los piratas retrocedieron de inmediato sin gana alguna de encontrar problemas con su capitán.- Vamos a mi camarote, muchacho, verás que allí entráis en calor rápidamente. –La joven miró al pirata y Smee asintió muy despacio para darle a entender que podía fiarse de ese hombre tan peculiar.-

Efectivamente el lugar era cálido, gracias a una pequeña estufa de carbón que Silver mantenía encendida con la ayuda de una vara de metal, y les ayudó a dejar de tiritar. El capitán les ofreció mantas y ordenó a sus hombres que buscaran ropas limpias y secas para ambos, muchos se quejaron pero tuvieron que atender las órdenes a regañadientes. El Largo cerró la puerta de su camarote con delicadeza y Smee comprobó que el capitán cerraba con llave y dejaba su sable a buen alcance. La muchacha se mantenía a su lado, acurrucada bajo la manta que le habían dado; tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviese concentrada en sentir el tacto en su piel y el olor rodear su cuerpo.

.-Bien, creo que alguien me debe una explicación. –Dijo Silver mientras preparaba un poco de té, William parpadeó asombrado pues nunca antes había visto nada similar. Se había criado entre ron, whisky y vino barato; no reconoció el olor dulzón que desprendía la tetera.- No te ofendas, querida, pero no soy partidario de dar alcoba a pasajeros desconocidos salidos de la nada.

.-Pero yo no he salido de la nada. –Repuso ella y su voz sonó melodiosa, a William le recordó a una melodía que había olvidado con el paso del tiempo pero que a veces volvía a su cabeza con aires dulzones.-

.-¿Ah no? –Preguntó Silver sonriente y vertió el té en tres tazas idénticas, luego cortó trozos de pastel que tenía dispuesto en la mesa. William se lo miró en silencio y John pudo más que reír.- ¡Tranquilo, muchacho, no lo he cocinado yo! –Rio y preparó tres platos, ofreciéndole a la joven la primera taza y el trozo de pastel.- Te ayudará a entrar en calor y de seguro que debe de estar muerta de hambre. –Ella tomó la taza en primer lugar y al beber sin pensar se quemó la lengua, apartó corriendo aquel brebaje de ella. Su lengua se resintió adolorida.- Pero ves con cuidado, debes soplarla antes para poder beberla. –posó sus manos sobre las de ella y atrajo la taza en su dirección para soplar con cuidado el té.- Así. –La muchacha pronto le imitó y el capitán soltó sus manos. Silver se echó hacia atrás hasta sentarse en una silla de madera.- Sino has salido de la nada… ¿De dónde provienes, querida?

.-De arriba. –Contestó con rapidez ella mientras señalaba el techo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Smee miró al capitán y éste le devolvió el gesto para luego sonreír.- Esto esta delicioso… ¡Nunca había probado nada igual! –Exclamó tras probar un trozo del pastel.- O quizás lo correcto sería decir que nunca he probado nada… _Oh_ , este lenguaje vuestro es tan complicado… -Hablaba para ella misma mientras cortaba otro trocito para llevarse a la boca.-

.-Interesante. –Murmuró Silver por lo bajo. Era obvio que no pertenecía al mundo terrenal, con ese cabello dorado lleno de luz estelar. Además su comportamiento era extraño, como si de verdad no conociera nada a su alrededor, como si todo fuese extraño y maravilloso.- ¿Y tienes nombre?

.- _Hum_ … -Se quedó pensativa echando la cabeza hacia atrás, de repente sonrió mirándole con los ojos azules brillantes de felicidad.- ¡Oh sí! ¡Por supuesto! –Dejó el platito del pastel aparte y bebió otro sorbo. Silver esperó, pero no obtuvo la respuesta, la muchacha se dio cuenta de que esperaba algo de ella pero no pudo comprender que era.- ¿Ocurre algo?

.-Cuando alguien pregunta si tienes nombre, _querida_ , lo usual es responder con dicho nombre. –Repuso El Largo con buenos modales y Smee sonrió divertido para sí mismo, el capitán intentaba parecer amigable y educado pero sus ojos mostraban que empezaba a sacarle de quicio.- ¿Y bien?

.-¿Y bien _qué_? –Respondió ella confundida. William se agachó en su dirección, acercando sus labios al oído de la joven y susurró algo que Silver no pudo llegar a escuchar.- ¡ _Oh_ , entiendo! –Asintió varias veces con la cabeza intentando recordarlo todo por si volvía a encontrarse con una situación semejante en otra ocasión.- Vuestra gente me llama _La Segunda A La Derecha_. Así que supongo que ese debe de ser mi nombre.

.-Por supuesto… -Silver se llevó una mano a las sienes y las masajeó tratando de mantener la calma. Conocía _La segunda a la derecha_ , formaba parte de unos rumores y cuentos chinos para encontrar un mundo alejado de aquel… Lleno de criaturas extraordinarias… Pero solo eran eso… Cuentos, leyendas, rumores… Nada cierto. Alzó su mirada y la posó en el joven pirata que estaba frente a él con la taza en sus manos.- Ya que has sido tú quién la ha sacado del agua esta noche, muchacho, ¿por qué no te ocupas de ella hasta que sepamos cómo afrontar esta situación?

A William no le hizo mucha gracia la idea de tener que ocuparse de una mujer en mitad de toda la tripulación del Walrus, esos hombres no tenían precisamente reputación de ser caballerosos con el género opuesto… Pero pronto descubrió que todos habían decidido mantenerse al margen por miedo a las reprimendas que Silver pudiese tomar contra el que se atreviese a poner la mano encima a esa peculiar joven. Únicamente un viejo pirata se les acercó para ofrecerles la ropa que habían encontrado, _La Segunda A La Derecha_ le sonrió agradecida y dejando la manta en el suelo se vistió con una larga camisa que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

.-¿Es una bruja? –Preguntó el anciano al joven pirata y Smee no supo muy bien que contestarle, su melena resplandeciente era demasiado extravagante como para pasarla por alto.- Trae malfario el tener una mujer a bordo… -Masculló mientras se retiraba hacia dónde se encontraban los demás miembros de la tripulación.-

.-Deberías tener cuidado, la cubierta está resbaladiza y podrías caerte. –Le advirtió al ver que la muchacha se dedicaba a dar vueltas sobre sí misma mientras miraba directamente al cielo. Se detuvo extendiendo los brazos a ambos costados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no cabía duda que estaba emocionada con todo aquello. Smee supo que no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba, los piratas no eran precisamente la mejor compañía ni tampoco las mejores personas del mundo… Más bien todo lo contrario, no podía haber caído en más malas manos.- ¿Esto suele pasar? –Preguntó curioso mientras la observaba dar vueltas nuevamente.- ¿Las estrellas suelen caer del cielo a menudo de _este modo_?

.-¿ _Qué_? –Respondió al detenerse. El mundo le dio vueltas por haber girado demasiado rápido y William tuvo que acercarse para sostenerla antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Ella le sonrió acomodándose más entre sus brazos.- Vuestro mundo es maravilloso, ¿por qué no íbamos a querer caer aquí? –Smee pudo encontrar múltiples razones para ello pero decidió que era mejor no destrozar su ilusión, ella rio con inocencia y al hacerlo un par de adorable hoyuelos se formaron se formado a lado y lado de sus labios.- Además tú lo deseaste, William, y una estrella tiene el deber de hacer realidad aquello que el soñador desee.


End file.
